


While You Were Sleeping

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU?, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Ace, Cock Rings, Deep Throating, Drugged Luffy, Drugged Sex, Fucked Up, Hyperinflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Top Ace, Vibrators, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ace loves his little brother in the non-consensual way, he hates himself for it but between Luffy's little, pink mouth, to his pert butt, it's not really his fault is it?





	While You Were Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know why i wrote this... no fucking clue, at least we know im going to hell i guess. Also, i didn't really add underage bc 17 is close enough? and you're allowed to have sex at 16? oh well, im sorry for my sins, enjoy i guess.

Ace hated himself, he hated that he liked this, but it was oh so divine.

He didn’t know when, but at some stage of Luffy becoming his brother, and Sabo moving out, he had begun to have feelings for Luffy, and not the nice kind of ‘oh I love my surrogate brother’, no, the disgusting, perverse ones that makes his cock stand up in the shower and his mind white out when he saw him in anything less than full clothes.

Sabo probably would’ve killed him if he knew of the way he thought of Luffy, of his thoughts of thrusting into that cute little mouth of his, it just wasn’t fair! For Luffy to swallow things so easily, proving his lack of gag reflex, of the way he sometimes would spill food on some part of his body, shrug and eat it back off.

It always ended with him having to go to the toilet to relieve himself and oh it was so quick that he did it.

So, it was clearly all Luffy’s fault, he means, who could resist such a toned body? Such a pert ass? Such soft lips? And those doe eyes… oh how they made him curl his toes… So really, it wasn’t his fault.

Or, that’s what he convinced himself of as he stood over his brother’s sleeping body.

The drugs he had slipped into Luffy’s water at dinner time had been illegally bought/stolen, Luffy was a natural heavy sleeper, but, the four little sleeping pills would ensure he definitely wouldn’t be waking until Ace had had his way with his little brother.

The other few pills… well… aphrodisiacs went a long way, he wanted his brothers’ dreams to be fevered filled, for him to enjoy them, for Luffy to whine and grow in his sleep every night.

Ace had taken five of the little pills himself, he could feel his gut becoming warm, the feeling tingly, spreading out from his toes to his cheeks. He wanted to have plenty of stamina and semen for this experience.

He lifts up the boys’ marvel pyjamas, brushing his fingers against his brother’s nipples, they were perky in the frigidness of the night air.

Ace groans loudly, already stiffening up, he was already naked, all nine inches hanging out in front of Luffy’s now naked form, he could do _anything,_ and that thought filled him with a hunger he never thought he would feel.

Gripping his dick he pumps it a few time to bring it to full length before dipping his balls into Luffy’s wide open mouth, “Arhhh!”

The feeling was divine, and he closed his eyes, imagining his little brother sucking on his balls so sweetly.

All but ripping the balls out, he ejaculates into Luffy’s mouth. He groans desperately, grabbing his brother’s head down onto his dick, thrusting in and out as he rides out his first of many powerful orgasms.

But, the night was young and Ace could not let such a wonderful opportunity slip him by.

He flips Luffy over, after ensuring the boy drank all of his milk and presses the plump cheeks apart, Luffy’s cute little pucker was lax and Ace decided that after the night, his little brother would only want dick in there, wouldn’t be able to _shit_ without feeling Ace.

Ace leans down and flicks it with his tongue, relishing in the little twitch it gives in response.

“Mm, you taste good Luffy.” He draws his tongue in further, feeling along his brother’s virgin asshole.

He thrusts, in and out and notices that Luffy’s dick is _finally_ showing interest as it rises, and _man,_ he kind of wanted it inside of him. His tongue widens out his brother’s asshole so that his dick won’t break him.

He reaches down beside Luffy and withdraws the special lubricant he brought with him, it was a temperature lube that heated up when applied.

He coats two of his fingers in it and without any compunctions, shoves them up Luffy’s ass, “Nng.” Luffy groans in his sleep, drool and come slipping out of his open mouth, the sight was pretty damn hot.

Ace slips in another finger, feeling how hot and wet Luffy’s asshole is, he’s so close to orgasming again, the warmth roaring into a fire in his belly. With four fingers stuffed inside Luffy’s cute little asshole, he seems stuffed full, no sight of the small pink pucker.

But Ace knows that Luffy’s ass could probably take more, taking care to add extra lubricant, he adds his thumb to the mix and slowly inches into Luffy’s virgin walls.

“Nnnn!” Luffy moans loudly, shifting onto his big brother’s hand, inviting him to do _so_ much more.

“Oh Luffy, your ass is so tight!” He cries, he almost can’t wait to shove his cock in there, he glances down and notices Luffy’s own dick weeping, unable to stop himself, he drops down, eyes level with Luffy’s 9.5-inch penis.

Kissing it gently, he opens his mouth and swallows it whole, working his way down Luffy’s larger than what should be normal for a 17-year-old, penis. It hits the back of his throat and Ace carefully slides it into his throat, slightly gagging.

He has been working on getting rid of his gag reflex for months, simply for this orgasmic bliss.

Finally, his nose hits Luffy’s hefty balls and he inhales deeply, taking in his little brother’s musk.

Taking another deep breath for the onslaught he knows is going to happen, he slowly moves his hand and his mouth in sync, barely bobbing for more than two strokes before his mouth fills with Luffy’s tasty cum.

His eyes roll back and his dick explodes, coating the pair in a layer of white milk.

Slowly pulling off Luffy’s dick and withdrawing his hand, he grabs the toys on Luffy’s bedside table, hooking the machine into the wall, Ace licks Luffy’s nipples reverently, tugging on them until their cherry red, he slips the milk machine over them and sets the machine to low.

Moving quickly, he slips a cock-ring over Luffy’s now reddening dick. The vibrator also gets set to low as Ace shoves it up his ass.

Luffy’s groaning again so Ace kisses him passionately, tasting his own semen and Luffy’s saliva on his tongue, the mix is interesting, and it almost has him coming yet again. “Mm.” Luffy groans heavily into the kiss and Ace smirks.

As he kisses his brother some more he squeezes the lubricant into his ass, moaning wantonly at the heated nature of it, shoving in his fingers he imagines it as Luffy’s own fingers and orgasms onto Luffy’s chest, some of it splashing onto himself.

“Okay, time to fuck your big brother I think.” Ace says and guides Luffy’s still wet cock to his lubricated asshole, sinking down on his length Ace cries out sharply as it hits his prostate, _that’s the spot,_ he thinks and starts to bounce on Luffy’s cock.

“Mmmm!” Luffy moans wantonly, hands wandering to his chest where the machine is still going, leaving his nipples almost purple and almost _too_ perky.

“How does it feel huh? Am I tight?” He probably is… taking advantage of how flexible Luffy is, he guides his head down to his cock and shoves it roughly into his mouth, still bouncing, Luffy’s little mouth becomes suction like on his dick, causing him to groan and come straight away.

He still continues to bounce though until Luffy’s cock has milked him of a second orgasm, then he pulls Luffy’s limp head off of him and climbs off of him. By this stage, Luffy’s dick is a purple colour and Ace winces in sympathy, but, he was holding Luffy fast for this specific moment.

Turning both the vibrator and the milking machine on high Ace swaps the cock ring out for his ass and goes again on Luffy’s dick. “Uh ugh ugh!!” Luffy cries and comes with such a force that it spurts directly onto Ace’s prostate.

Eyes rolling into the back of his head, Ace jerks himself, alternating between nipples as he rides his probably last orgasm.

Looking down his eyes widen at the sight of his slightly bulging belly and groans again, reaching to his brother’s butt, he pulls out the vibrator and puts it in his own ass, the flared bottom working perfectly as a butt-plug.

“Oh little brother, look at you.” He says in satisfaction.

Luffy is covered in a mix of sweat and semen, his cock is limp, and his balls look slightly swollen, his dick is slowly turning back to it’s sweet pink colour and Ace feels for the once little pucker, smirking as it gapes wide open.

He could take a picture.

But he won’t, because that would mean evidence, and he can’t afford that at all, now can he?

So instead he commits it to memory and begins to lick it all away, by the time he’s finished, he’s come yet again and curses how easily his brother can make him come. 


End file.
